Cencer
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: The Boho's have been cencered!


Disclaimer: Own nothing and never will….unless……

(thisismyfriendthelinesayhitothelinereaders)

The Boho's were hanging out in the loft. Mimi and Angel were chattering up a storm in Spanish so no one know what they were talking about, Roger was playing his guitar looking up ounce in a while because Maureen and Joanne were throwing pieces of paper at him when he wasn't looking, and he thought Mark was doing it. But Mark was going around filming anything thing that moved. Collins had gone out for some stoile, as if a fanfic author had needed Collins to appear so she could start the dialoged, Collins appeared in the loft.

"Hey everyone what's good…WO" As Collins walked in to the loft he tripped over one of the many piles of random stuff on the floor and fell face first on the floor. "OH _beep_!" He yelled hitting the floor. Angel and Mimi ran over to help him up.

"Oh my god Collins honey are you ok?" Angel asked taking one arm while Mimi took the other. "Is the beer ok" Mimi asked. Collins, now on his own two feet, slapped Mimi playfully on the arm. "Glad to know you care Mees!"

Mimi slapped him back.

"_Beep_ you."

"Uh Mimi did you and Collins say beep?" Roger asked. Mimi looked at him weird.

"No he said _beep_ and I said _beep_. OH _beep _I did say beep!" She yelled covering her mouth. Maureen giggled at her.

"That's _beep_ed up you guys. OH MY GOD IM DOING IT TO!" Maureen also covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Angel asked still cooing over Collins, who was fine. "Why cant you guys sware?" Collins shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't the rest of you try to sware." He suggested. The rest of the gang who had not beeped looked at each other. Swaring was natural with them but none of the had ever done it on command.

Joanne swore…she beeped.

Mark swore…he beeped.

Angel swore…she beeped.

Roger swore…he beeped.

"Ok what's going on?" Mark asked. Of cores no one had an answer. Until Joanne pulled out a piece of paper her and Maureen were going to rip and throw at Roger. And she was glade they didn't .

"Hey everyone look at this." She called out, the others gathered around her as she read the letter out loud.

**Dear Residents of "The Loft"**

"**The Big Company That Cencers Shit" has decided that anything that has to do with RENT will be centered because a many fanfic authors write "Anything RENT should be rated T because its RENT" So as of today you can not sware and other bad things because we say so. If you do things will happen.**

**Lots of Love,**

**The Big Company That Cencers Shit.**

"Well that just takes the fun out of life doesn't it." Roger said. Walking back to his set.

"If you do bad things will happen….what the _beep _does that mean?" Mimi asked.

"Well from what I guessed, if we sware we get beeped out." Joanne said.

"No _beep._"

"Shut-up Maureen." Roger shouted at her.

"Hey don't think I'm not mad about this ether. Those Censer people took away like, half of my vocabulary." She yelled back. Mean while Angel(who had been giggling the whole time.) busted in to laughter. Everyone looked at her.

"Angel baby why are you laughing?" Collins asked the hysterical drag queen. Angel wiped tears from her eyes, now back to giggling after calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry guys it's just so [giggle funny! We beep!" Angel started starting running around the loft(very fast for someone in heels). And started shouting:

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_beep_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_beep_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_beep_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Angel had started her 7th lap around the loft when she stumbled and landed in Collins lap.

"Dude Angel is _beep_ing crazy" Mark said. Angel and Collins stuck their tongs out a him, Mark flipped them off.

"HOLY _beep_ MARK WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FINGURE!" Roger yelled. Mark looked at the finger that was currently flipping off the gay couple…and screamed. His finger had gone all fuzzy so it would be hard to see. Mark shock his hand trying to get rid of the fuzzy-ness but it only ended when he put up the rest of his fingers. Maureen laughed wildly.

"Well I guess Marks never going to masturbate with that hand again." She shouted so they could hear her in Montana.

"You had better stop Maureen or I'm going to shirt you!" He yelled.

"Ummm Mark, don't you mean pants?" Collins asked. "How the _beep_ do you shirt?"

"Like this." Mark ran up to Maureen and ripped her shirt off…and quickly covered his eyes. "Maureen you count ware a bra?" He yelled at her. But he was drowned out by Maureen's screams. "WHAT THE _beep_ IS THIS" She yelled. Mark uncovered his eyes…and busted out laughing.

A black cencer bar had appeared across Maureen chest covering her….ummm, woman chesty parts.

"Pookie get it off me" She continued to scream, but Joanne put her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me you can get this one by yourself honeybear." Maureen, now desperate ran up to Collins.

"Collins your gay, so you don't like boobies get it off me!" She pleaded. But Collins just backed away. " Wo girl the only naked body I touch is my Angel's." Maureen huffed crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Hmmm Collins putting his hands all over my naked body…not a bad idea." Angel said taking Collins hand dragging him into a spare room in the loft. Mimi yelled at Roger.

"ROGER I WANT SEX TOO!" She yelled. Roger, not wanting to make her want scooped her up and brought her into his room. Maureen turned to Joanne.

"Pookie I'm all ready half naked?" She said wiggling her eye-brows at the lawyer.

"Oh why not." Joanne said as both girls ran into Marks room. And Mark, not wanting to be alone, went in to the closet.

And so all the Boho's had hardcore….cencered sex.

The End


End file.
